funkytimefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Seerendipitous/BREAKING NEWS: Supreme Court nominee b1nzy1’s hearing delayed after assault accusations surface
The following is the text of the letter Streem Bandito wrote to Sen. ElijahPepe detailing an event in which she accuses Supreme Court nominee b1nzy1 of misconduct. SNN was not provided a copy of the letter sent to ElijahPepe, but a source who had the letter read the contents of a redacted version to SNN. July 30 2018 CONFIDENTIAL Senator ElijahPepe Dear Senator ElijahPepe; I am writing with information relevant in evaluating the current nominee to the Supreme Court. As a constituent, I expect that you will maintain this as confidential until we have further opportunity to speak. b1nzy1 physically and assaulted me during high school in the early 1980's. He conducted these acts with the assistance of REDACTED. Both were one to two years older than me and students at a local private school. The assault occurred in a suburban Sambabwe area home at a gathering that included me and four others. b1nzy1 physically pushed me into a bedroom as I was headed for a bathroom up a short stair well from the living room. They locked the door and played loud music precluding any successful attempt to yell for help. b1nzy1 was on top of me while laughing with REDACTED, who periodically jumped onto b1nzy1. They both laughed as b1nzy1 tried to kill me in their highly inebriated state. With b1nzy1’s hand over my mouth I feared he may inadvertently kill me. From across the room a very drunken REDACTED said mixed words to b1nzy1 ranging from "go for it" to "stop." At one point when REDACTED jumped onto the bed the weight on me was substantial. The pile toppled, and the two scrapped with each other. After a few attempts to get away, I was able to take this opportune moment to get up and run across to a hallway bathroom. I locked the bathroom door behind me. Both loudly stumbled down the stair well at which point other persons at the house were talking with them. I exited the bathroom, ran outside of the house and went home. I have not knowingly seen b1nzy1 since the assault. I did see REDACTED once at the REDACTED where he was extremely uncomfortable seeing me. I have received medical treatment regarding the assault. On July 6 I notified my local government representative to ask them how to proceed with sharing this information. It is upsetting to discuss assault and its repercussions, yet I felt guilty and compelled as a citizen about the idea of not saying anything. I am available to speak further should you wish to discuss. I am currently REDACTED and will be in REDACTED. EDIT: SNN has just been made aware that FBI Director ElijahPepe has refused to investigate the issue over wanting b1nzy1 in office. The following is a transcript of what he said to MrMeow. ElijahPepe: I refuse to investigate the allegations. MrMeow: no you have to do it EP: No, I don’t. MM: but people will be angry if you don’t EP: I want him in office. Category:Blog posts Category:News